1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus to model smoke turbulence based on a patch.
2. Description of Related Art
A height field-based fluid dynamics modeling method may be representative in a real-time fluid modeling field. Although the height field-based fluid dynamic modeling method enables simple modeling and rapid computation or calculation, a fluid may be simply expressed or a sense of reality may deteriorate.
A method of reproducing a fluid flow through full three-dimensional (3D) modeling includes obtaining a value of Navier-Stokes equations at a sample point by dividing 3D particles or a grid. Although such a method reproduces a physically suitable fluid flow, an amount of computation to be processed is large and; thus, real-time modeling is not readily performed.
Thus, it may not be easy to model, in real time, a fluid at a high resolution.